


Jealous

by theycallmebedhead



Category: The Aquabats! Super Show!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22799932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theycallmebedhead/pseuds/theycallmebedhead
Summary: Eaglebones isn't the only person crushing on Ricky.
Relationships: EagleBones Falconhawk/Ricky Fitness
Kudos: 5





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> I combined a bunch of my ideas into one and actually finished something! WOO!

“Great job, team!” the Commander congratulated his bandmates, high-fiving them as they all took their seats in the Battletram.

The Bats had just defeated an evil pieman who had been terrorizing innocent park-goers. It had been a bit messy, but now they were cleaned up and just a bit tired.

“Where to next, robot?” the Commander mused. 

“Well, we have a show out of town tonight. According to my calculations it’ll be a few hours before we get there. We’d better get going there before we run out of time.” Jimmy inferred, starting up the engine. After making sure everyone had their seatbelts on, the robot drove off towards the highway.

Ricky stretched a little, yawning and slumping back in his seat. He was quite tired from the fight from earlier. Thinking about playing a show made him feel more sleepy, eyes drooping closed. Before he knew it, he had fallen asleep.  
The drummer didn’t even realise it when his head slowly fell to rest on Eaglebones’ shoulder.

Eaglebones had just been about to ask Ricky why he was so quiet; He wasn’t complaining, just if Ricky got quiet, it usually meant that something was wrong.The drummer was very talkative. However, he did notice it when he felt weight on his shoulder.

The guitarist looked over to see his bandmate fast asleep. He smiled warmly, wrapping a careful arm around Ricky to hold him closer. Now Ricky’s head was more so against Bones’ chest, the drummer still fast asleep.

Bones took this time to admire Ricky’s features. From his flawless complexion to his glossed lips, everything about him was just lovely...He caught himself staring, and even though Ricky had no idea, he still felt embarrassed.

Romantic feelings had never been Eaglebones’ specialty. Heck, feelings in general were not something he was good at. He tended to avoid them. Although he had opened up more to his friends, processing feelings was never easy.  
Especially feelings for your adorable bandmate who's completely oblivious.

The guitarist had been crushing on Ricky for months now, but he wasn’t the only one.

In the shadows of many concerts stood a familiar avarian man, gaze fixated on the ‘Bat behind the drumset.

He had no intentions of interfering with the performance. Instead, he simply observed the energy being brought to the stage.

Ricky Fitness. Eagleclaw had been infatuated with him for what felt like too long. Something about the drummer just drew him in. His kind aura, good nature...and oh, that smile. Ricky’s smile could light up the darkest room.

Claw felt pathetic in this situation. However, more recently, he had mustered up some courage and decided to reveal his emotions.

At the venue The Aquabats were on their way too, Eagleclaw was placing a love note and a somewhat crumpled rose. In the note, he anonymously confessed his feelings for Ricky. He placed them backstage on a table, retreating when he heard the Battletram pulling in. 

~

Ricky yawned, stretching slightly and rubbing his eyes. He looked up at the guitarist which he had cuddled into while asleep.

“Morning, sleepyhead,” Bones smiled at his tired bandmate. “Y’know, you’re pretty cute when you’re not talking.”

The drummer snickered, rolling his eyes as he sat up and removed his seatbelt. He stood up to stretch better. 

“Aquabats-, LET’S GO PLAY A SHOW!” the Commander jumped up, running out of the Battletram.

Crash followed enthusiastically. 

Jimmy shook his head a bit, unable to help but smile as his idiot best friend ran past. He got up and walked behind them.

Ricky went to take a step forward, tripping over his own feet as he was still a little dazed from his nap.

Eaglebones was quick to react, getting to his feet just in time to catch the drummer in his arms. 

Ricky grabbed hold of Bones out of instinct as he had been startled. He looked up, eyes meeting the guitarist’s and cheeks dusting a rosy a shade. “I-thanks.” he managed.

Bones felt his face heat up as well. He steadied the drummer, not releasing his grip on Ricky until he was sure that he was settled. “N-no problem.” he grinned shyly, moving so the younger one could walk past. “We should go help the other guys set up.”

“Yeah.” Ricky nodded, shuffling past Eaglebones and walking out.

The guitarist watched him walk past, sighing softly and following close behind; He had to say something...And he needed to say it soon.

~

After their performance, The Aquabats were packing up their gear and getting ready to go. 

This was when the sight of a blue rose caught Ricky’s attention. He picked it up, noticing an envelope beside it. Sure enough, it was addressed to him!  
He eagerly opened the envelope, carefully reading over the printed letter he discovered inside. 

The letter explained how someone in the shadows had been watching him, longing for him...But being afraid of what might happen if their feelings were revealed.  
It was signed a “secret admirer”, which only added to the drummer’s curiousity.

Eaglebones popped a Mento, ready to catch Ricky alone and ask him out. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the drummer blushing with a rose and note in hand. 

He narrowed his gaze, chest tightening up as jealousy surged through his veins. He took a deep breath in attempts to calm down before speaking to his bandmate. “Hey, Ricky...whatcha got there?”

“A gift and a note from my ‘secret admirer’.” Ricky grinned sheepishly. “They have a lot of feelings…”

“Oh...I see.” Bones was tense; Who was this person? 

“Yeah! Well, I’m gonna get back to the Battletram. See ya there!” with that, the drummer was gone, leaving Bones with his thoughts.

The Commander, who had witnessed the entire interaction, thought he knew exactly what was going on. He threw an arm around Bones’ shoulders. “‘Secret Admirer’, eh? That’s a good one. When are ya gonna tell him it was you?”

“That’s the thing, Commander...it wasn’t.”

MCBC furrowed his brows. “What the wha? BUT YOU TOTALLY LOVE RICKY I’VE SEEN THE W-”

Eaglebones covered the singer’s mouth, shushing him. “Not so loud! Yes, I like Ricky...but I didn’t leave him that stuff. Whoever did is my competition now.”

“Ohhh…” the Bat Commander freed himself from the guitarist’s grip, nodding in understanding. “Well ya better step it up, man. Before Ricky’s swept away by this ‘secret admirer.’”

“Not so secret for long.” Bones sounded determined as he walked off towards the Battletram. He was gonna figure out who this punk was and tell them to back off of Ricky.

~

That morning, when Bones got up and joined his bandmates, he noticed Crash and Ricky giggling together in the lounge.

The drummer had his forehead against Crash’s shoulder, a bright smile on his face. 

What if Crash was Ricky’s secret admirer? It was a possibility, right? They got along so well…

As soon as the drummer walked off, Eaglebones approached the bassist. “Hi Crash...what’s up?”

“Not much.” Crash shrugged, enjoying some cake he had retrieved from his pocket. “Want some?” he offered a slice to his friend.

“Uh, no thanks…” the guitarist folded his arms on his chest. “What were you and Ricky talking about a minute ago?”

“Eh, I don’t remember. But it was funny.”

He doesn’t remember...Bones thought to himself. Bad excuse. “Anything about, I don’t know...His secret admirer?” 

Crash was noticeably confused at this point. “His what?” 

“Don’t play dumb with me, Crash! I know it was you!” Eaglebones shouted, startling the bassist. 

Crash got up, standing over Bones and shouting back. “What is your problem, dude!?”

Jimmy heard the commotion from his lab. He entered the main area to investigate. “Friends? What is all of this yelling about?” he asked calmly, observing the scene.

“EAGLEBONES HAS SOME SERIOUS ISSUES AND HE’S TREATING ME LIKE THE BAD GUY!” Crash huffed, on the verge of getting emotional.

The robot frowned, placing a hand on Crash’s shoulder and looking to Eaglebones. “Is something wrong?”

At this point, Bones had backed off; He realised that Crash definetely wasn’t Ricky’s secret admirer. Why had he thought that in the first place? He looked down. “I’m sorry, Crash. I’m just a little on-edge lately.” 

The bassist sighed. “It’s fine. Just don’t go around pointing fingers at people! It isn’t nice.”

“Noted. Thanks, big guy.” Eaglebones patted his friend’s shoulder, watching him leave.

Now that Crash was gone, Jimmy wanted to address these ‘serious issues’ Crash had mentioned. “So...about what Crash said; Would you like to talk things out in my lab?” 

The guitarist scratched the back of his head, nodding. “Yeah…” he accompanied the robot back to his lab.

“What’s troubling you, Eaglebones?” Jimmy questioned, giving the guitarist his attention.

“So I like someone...but apparently someone else does too.” Bones explained, trying to be vague. “And it feels terrible! I feel like-I feel…”

“-threatened?” the robot inquired, to which Eaglebones nodded. “Perhaps you should just tell the person who like how you feel. It’s the only real way to sort out this type of situation.”

That was not the answer Bones had wanted to hear… “Yeah, I could...But I don’t want to mess up what I already have with this person. He-I mean, they’re really great.” he blushed from embarrassment.

Jimmy smiled gently. “My point still stands. You really should tell this person how you’re feeling. It’ll eat away at you if you keep holding things in. Plus, you may hurt yourself and others in the process.” 

“Yeah…” Bones stood up from where he sat. “Thanks, Jimmy.”

“Anytime, friend.” the robot waved, wishing the guitarist luck after he exited the lab.

As if telling Ricky I have a big fat crush on him is easy. Bones thought to himself. No way he could say something now that he had competition...He had to do something special. Something that would make Ricky forget all about this mysterious person who was trying to woo him.

Eaglebones spent the rest of the day planning something special.

~

That evening, after their show, Bones went around back. He had a bouquet of red roses in hand as well as a speech prepared. As he walked into the shadows, he bumped into someone else. “Hey, watch it-” his eyes went wide, and he dropped his bouquet. “Brother!?”

Eagleclaw, who had been hiding in the alleyway and waiting for an opportunity to to speak with Ricky, was surprised when his brother ran into him. “Eaglebones! I-what are you doing here?” he ruffled his feathers, looking from his brother to the flowers. 

“What are you doing here?” the guitarist retorted, picking up the roses and blowing off any dust. 

“Well, I was just - … I’m here all the time. This is my hangout spot.” Claw lied, trying to seem confident. “What’s your excuse?”

“I was playing a show around the corner. Just passing through.” Bones bit his cheek, aware his brother was lying. “You sure you didn’t come here to try and blow me up again?”

“That was ONE time! Get over it.” Eagleclaw snickered. 

“Look who’s talking.” 

“SHUT UP.” 

Their was silence between them for a few moments, a rather awkward one.

Bones new Ricky would be there soon. He was not about to let his brother ruin things. “Why don’t you beat it and we’ll pretend this never happened?” 

“Pff, or what? You gonna fight me or something? Your little friends aren’t here now!” Eagleclaw whipped out his guitar.

“It doesn’t have to be like this.” Bones spoke through gritted teeth, holding his flowers tighter. 

“Bonesy?” Ricky’s voice echoed through the alleyway, his silhouette visible in the front of the alleyway. 

Eagleclaw froze, heart skipping a beat as the drummer stepped closer.

“Ricky!” Bones hurried over, trying to hide the fact that his brother was there. He bit his lip. “This alley is super creepy. Let’s go talk somewhere else.” he spoke nervously.

“Oh! Okay.” Ricky nodded a little, taking Bones’ hand as they went to leave.

Eagleclaw felt his body heat up with rage. “No...NOT AGAIN!” he sprung from the shadows, cawing loudly as he flipped and landed in front of the others. 

“Eagleclaw?” Ricky took a step back, confused. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m here for you, Ricky.” Claw admitted, carefully taking Ricky’s freehand into one talon. “I’m your secret admirer! I gave ya the flower. And the note, remember?”

Ricky gasped slightly, eyes widening. “Oh-oh, well, I-”

“Are you serious!?” Bones tightened his grip on Ricky’s hand, pulling him away from Eagleclaw. “Get your claws off of him!”

Claw hissed. “He’s not your boyfriend! Stop dragging him around.” 

“I’m just trying to keep him away from you! You almost killed him last we met.” Bones recalled. ‘Almost killed’ was an exaggeration, but Ricky had still been injured. 

Ricky was blushing madly, growing increasingly uncomfortable. “You guys, I-” 

“You always have to take things from me, don’t you? I bet you knew I left that note! That’s why you’re trying to outdo me and steal Ricky away!” Eagleclaw firmly gripped one of Ricky’s arms. “Admit it!”

“No way! I’ve liked Ricky for...for longer than you, that’s for sure.” Eaglebones admitted, holding onto Ricky’s other arm so Claw couldn’t sweep him away.

The drummer tensed, turning his gaze to the guitarist. “Bones, I didn’t know you-”

Eagleclaw tugged Ricky closer to himself. “Well guess who confessed first? ME! YOU KNEW SOMEONE ELSE WANTED HIM BUT YOU WERE STILL GONNA TRY TO TAKE HIM AWAY.” 

“I-I wanted to tell him how I felt before he fell for someone else. I was afraid...I didn’t want to ruin what we already have!” Bones was blushing now too, pulling the drummer back in his direction.

As the brother’s argued, Ricky was tugged from side-to-side like a tug-of-war rope. He tried to interject, but got ignored or shouted over each time.

At one point, Ricky became overwhelmed. “That’s enough!” he exclaimed, tears welling in his eyes. 

Bones let go immediately, Claw following a few moments later.

Ricky breathed unevenly, backing away from them both. 

“Ricky, I-” Claw felt his heart drop at the sight of the drummer. 

Without another word, Ricky was gone. He took off with his superspeed and soon arrived back at the Battletram.  
He wasn’t really looking where he was going, and ended up colliding with the Commander on his way to his bunk.

“HEY, LOOK WHERE Y-” the Commander had been about to go off, but when he saw Ricky’s face, his features softened. “Ricky, what’s wrong.”

“Eagleclaw and B-Bones, a-and fighting and-” Ricky’s speech was hardly intelligable, tears streaking his face.

“Okay, uh, slow down.” MCBC placed a comforting hand on the drummer’s shoulder. “Take a deep breath...it’ll be okay!”

Jimmy appeared in the doorway.“Friends, I’m detecting high levels of stress. I wanted to make sure everything was al-Ricky?” he frowned deeply at the sight. “What’s going on?”

“Something about Eagleclaw?” the Commander looked at Ricky, confused.

The drummer bowed his head, wiping his eyes. “B-Bones likes me, and Eagleclaw likes me, and they’re fighting and they were like, tugging me back and force and yelling and no one would listen to me so I ran away and I feel bad for making them fight-” he choked up, hiding his face in his hands.

“Oh, dear…” Jimmy stepped closer, opening his arms. 

As soon as Ricky noticed this gesture, he quickly obliged, hugging the robot tightly. 

“None of this is your fault.” the robot assured. “Feelings are quite complicated…” after comforting the drummer for a few moments, he pulled away. “Where are Eaglebones and Eagleclaw? I would like to have a word with them…”

“The alleyway. By the venue we played.” Ricky sniffled, leaning against the Commander.

MCBC wrapped an arm around Ricky. “I’ll stay with Ricky.”

~

When Jimmy arrived at the alley, he noticed the brother’s were still arguing. He shook his head, clearing his throat loudly; This got their attention. “I understand that you both have some feelings for Ricky, but what made you think that tugging him around like a ragdoll was an okay thing to do!?”

Eaglebones felt more guilty than before. “I just-I didn’t want Eagleclaw to take him away…”

Claw hissed. “You were the one taking him from me!”

“You were trying to drag him away! For all I know you were gonna kidnap him.” Bones had a valid point. “I shouldn’t have let things escalate that way…”

The robot nodded. “You both owe Ricky an apology. Even if feelings weren’t meant to be hurt, they definitely were; And I’d take that you both care for him.”

Eagleclaw turned his back on the others. “Tell him I’m sorry…” he lowered his head. He couldn’t bare to face him after what he had done. “I didn’t want to hurt him this way.” with that, he took off! 

“Brother, wait-!” Bones reached out, sighing as Claw retreated. He turned back to Jimmy. 

The robot shook his head, seeming dissapointed. “Shall we get back to the Battletram?”

“Yeah…” Bones looked at the bouquet in his hands, walking along with his friend back to their mobile home.

~

Back at the Battletram, the Commander was playing Battleships with Crash.

“G7!” Crash called the final shot.

“YOU SUNK MY BATTLESHIP!” the Commander flipped his board off of the table. “Sorry, I got a lil invested there. Oh! You’re back!”

“Yes. I’ve brought Bones...Where’s Ricky?” Jimmy noticed that the drummer was nowhere to be seen.

“He’s on the roof.” Crash replied, closing his board. 

Bones exchanged a look with Jimmy, then nodded. “I’m gonna check on him.” the guitarist made his way to the bubble, climbing up. He knocked on the roof. “Ricky? Could I...join you?”

The drummer glanced over at his bandmate, nodding a bit. 

Eaglebones approached Ricky, standing at a respectful distance. “I’m sorry about what happened. I didn’t want things to be so...hostile. I really like you, and when I heard about someone else pursuing you I got super jealous. And then suddenly it’s my brother…We didn’t mean to objectify you like that. I really am sorry.” he offered the bouquet to the drummer. “Here...I got you these before. I know they don’t fix everything but-”

“Thanks.” Ricky smiled shyly, taking the bouquet. He leaned over and pecked his bandmates cheek. “I forgive you. I know you would never mean to do something like that.” he looked at the roses. “So...you’ve liked me for awhile?”

“Yes. Several months. I wish I had mentioned it sooner.” the guitarist admitted. 

Ricky leaned over, pecking Bones’ cheek. “I like you too.” he spoke softly. “I have for years...I know it’s less obvious now, since I kind of tried to suppress everything, but my feelings never really went away.”

Eaglebones grinned goofily, leaning in closer. “Seriously? You liked me even back when I was a total ego-driven jerk?” he snickered.

“Yeah. You were some dreamy boy with long hair, of course I was crazy about you.” Ricky giggled, smiling as he got closer. 

Bones closed the gap between them, pressing his lips to Ricky’s gently. 

The drummer stood on his tiptoes, throwing his arms up around the other’s neck.

Eaglebones grinned, wrapping his arms around the smaller one’s waist and holding him close.

As their kiss ended, the two kept their foreheads together. This was the start of something beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> I may write a sequel...stay tuned! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
